


Too Far

by Undertale_Writing_Challenges



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BBQLasagna, Breeding, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Edge Is a Dick, I’ve never written anything like this, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Role Reversal, Selfcest, Sledge - Freeform, Sub Edge, Tentacle Porn, Yep that’s it, always dub-con, as usual, bad relationship practices, ecto, ecto-eggs, eventually, it’s a wip, it’s fine, it’s my staple, it’s ok Edge is into it, it’s tentacle porn, it’s to be expected, mapleedge or some shit like that, never rape, no really if anyone has the ship name for this please tell me, oh lord have mercy, papcest - Freeform, so more dub-con, so uh, sorry bad joke, sub edge is best edge, they make up, tra la la beware the woman who is bad at tagging, wait what, we’ll figure it out, what’s this ship called?, whoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Writing_Challenges/pseuds/Undertale_Writing_Challenges
Summary: Slim is facing a dom heat, but Edge doesn’t think he can top. Things escalate.First place winner for my 69 followers fic raffle.Go follow me on Tumblr for future raffles! (@undertale-writing-challenges)**SLIGHT NON-CON WARNING IN THE SECOND CHAPTER, SEE NOTES FOR EXPLANATION**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@itscazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40itscazzy).



> woah okay listen the amount of kinks that was suggested what okay listen the kink list was
> 
> tentacles   
> breast play  
> eggs   
> breeding 
> 
> listen i haven’t even written… literally any of those.
> 
> BUT I HAVE TRIED TO HIT EVERY MARK I COULD 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed regardless. First chapter is more of a set-up and the second chapter is where the p o r n i s a t whoOOP

After years of submitting under the will of his brother and, honestly anyone who even tried, it was no surprise that in their relationship Edge called the shots and not him. He was fine with it. To an extent. He understood the other’s neurotic need for control, submitted willingly and eagerly to him. He enjoyed himself for the most part, but the problem was he wasn’t _always_ submissive. He was a beta, sometimes falling into dominant heats rather than submissive heats. Every time he fell into the former, Edge would tie him up and force him to submit anyway. It went strictly against his instincts, and he normally suffered a harsh rebound of magic after every session. Truthfully, he felt tortured every time he was forced to comply to the other’s attention but he never said anything, too afraid of crossing that line Edge had so clearly drawn in the sand.

 

He was the sub.

 

Edge was the dom.

 

And he was tired of it.

 

He turns to his boyfriend, watching _him_ watch TV in the most unintentionally lewd position. Stretched across the whole of the couch with his legs in Slim’s lap, Edge looked positively delectable, ~~exposed and vulnerable, so easy to overpower and take.~~ He shook his head at himself. He’d felt the lingering presence of his heat this morning, and with the way his senses were sharpened, taking in every possible detail of his lover, he was probably in another dom heat. Ever since Edge started forcing him down during his dominant cycles, he’s been having them more and more often.

 

His heat was getting increasingly harder and harder to ignore, and it’s gotten to the point where he needs to either tell Edge about it or kick him out before he forces himself on him _(that wouldn’t go over well, Edge tends to get violent when he’s disobeyed and Slim doesn’t exactly want to force him into something he doesn’t want.)_ The idea of fucking his pillow until his heat passes is honestly more savorable at this point than being forced to ignore his instincts for his lover. He’s about to speak up but,

 

Edge turns to him, catching on to how the other has been staring. “See something you like, Mutt?” Slim blinks at him, feeling magic rush to his cheekbones. He opts not to say anything, and just continues to watch his boyfriend. “I can smell you from here. You’re in heat, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes.” The honest admission falls from his mouth easily; he’s played this game long enough to know all the answers.

 

“Yes, what?” Edge presses, letting one of his feet fall into the other’s lap. He twitches, clenching his fists into the couch, not entirely sure if he can trust himself not to charge the other. He doesn’t speak, remaining oddly quiet “Yes, _what?”_

 

He flinches at the other’s harsher tone, bowing his head and finally responding “Yes, sir.”

 

“Good boy.” Edge leans forward on his arms. It gives him more leverage to grind the material of his boot into Slim’s rapidly forming erection. “Do you want Master to help you take care of it?”

 

He knows the answer to this, knows exactly what to say to make Edge happy. But the thought of being tied up and restrained for the foreseeable future has him hesitating. He wants Edge, _craves_ him, but he doesn’t want him _in that way._ Doesn’t want to submit to him. Not now. “No.” He hears himself say, and the word is spat out of his mouth like one would spit out a bad drink.

 

“No?” Edge repeats, sitting up fully and bringing his legs out of Slim’s lap. Their faces are much closer now, and Slim is shaking from the effort to fling himself on the other. “What do you mean, _no?”_

 

“I can’t,” Slim turns away suddenly, the intense expression his boyfriend was giving him was just _too much._ Edge isn’t having it and grabs his face with a hand to turn his head back towards him and Slim feels his entire body jolt with the urge to pin him down. ~~(pin him, mark him, claim him, force him,~~ _ ~~breed him)~~ _ “Not. Not right now. I can’t.”

 

“I didn’t ask you if you _could_ I asked you if you _wanted.”_ He growls, as if there’s any difference. “It’s _my_ job to decide what you can and can’t do.”

 

And Slim feels the fury that rises in him dangerously at that, reaching up to grab at the wrist that still hovered over his shoulder. His grip was punishing as he ripped Edge’s hand off of him and he was _this_ close. To just. Taking. What he. Wants. “I can’t do _this._ Anymore.” He speaks without thinking and instantly regrets it with the way the other looks at him, expression falling into fear and hurt.

 

“You ca-an’t… What do you mean you can’t do this anymore?” His voice breaks at first, but he manages to smooth it out, forcing his voice to remain calm.

 

“ _Fuck,_ Edge, not like that I--” he sighs, lets go of his hand and faces away from him. This time, Edge lets him. “I can’t. Just. I’m in a dom heat, okay? I can’t submit to you, not this time. Just. I need you to _leave._ ”

 

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Edge stood, looming threateningly over Slim. “You don’t get to _choose_ whether or not you submit to me. I _own_ you. You’re _mine_ to do with what I want and if I want to tie you up in your heats I will damn well do so as I please! And _look at me when I’m talking to you!”_

 

A sharp crack has Slim’s head turning in the direction of the hit his brain doesn’t even fully register. He doesn’t even feel the sting of pain against his jaw where Edge had backhanded him. He just. Goes numb. Quiet falls in the room as both of them shake with repressed rage.

 

And Slim. Just. _Snaps._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh so between the asterisks (***) is the part of the fic that can come off as rape. Edge is super Not Into it at first, but he ends up consenting after the second set of asterisks so if you want to skip the rape section just. go to the second set of asterisks.

*******

 

Edge has exactly 3 seconds to process that he _fucked up._ He sees it in Slim’s eyes as his head snaps back toward him suddenly, that he pushed him _too far_ this time. He recoils instantly, taking a step backwards as Slim stands slowly. He can practically feel the other’s anger as his fists clench, his whole body shaking. Edge has one option here.

 

He _bolts._

 

Straight for the door. Slim asked him to leave earlier, didn’t he? That sounds like a good idea, you know, actually, he thinks he has a lasagna in the oven--

 

**_CRASH_ **

 

Before he even manages a full stride, something slimy curls around his leg, forcing him down to the ground. He hits the floor _hard,_ his entire body throbbing with the impact. He chokes out a groan, trying to lift himself up but finding himself trapped, unable to move as the slimy thing makes it’s way up his leg and into his shorts, forcing its way into his pelvic inlet. He cries out, magic dropping into a cunt around it entirely without his say so. The stretch is painful and foreign, he can’t even remember the last time he played with his pussy, forget having something so big inside.

 

Well, whatever’s inside him happens to have friends, climbing up his legs and arms, coiling around his ribs and spine. He’s completely immobilized, forced to do nothing but take it as the thing impaling him starts up a ruthless and brutal pace. Tears form in the corners of his sockets from pain and ~~pleasure~~ , and he suddenly realizes that _this. This_ is how he makes Slim feel every time he forces him down during his dom heats.

 

 _“You’ve been in control for far too long.”_ Finally, Edge feels him, senses his presence as he molds his body just over his. He hovers over him, not entirely touching him but just close enough to feel like he is. _“It’s time I returned the favor.”_

 

“S-Slim please,” he sobs, twisting and turning but only managing to squirm away slightly. The _thing_ that was crawling along his ribcage was getting increasingly closer and closer to his SOUL, inching close enough for Edge to feel the ghost of a touch but never fully brushing against it. He felt so _used,_ only capable of being pliant under his boyfriend’s ministrations. And it felt… _good._ He was so disgusted with himself for liking _this._ This wasn’t how it was supposed to be, _he_ was supposed to be on the other end, _he’s_ the dom not the other way around. He should _hate_ this but, “Slim, _I’m sorry, please!”_ He doesn’t want it to stop, even as he begs. He feels like such a slut.

 

Suddenly, everything stops, the previously amorous appendages stilling to a halt. “I… Fuck, Edge I… I’m so, _so_ fucking sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking, I--” He feels Slim pull away from him, feels _everything_ start to pull away from him. He hears himself speak but it’s not what either of them are expecting.

 

*******

 

“Don’t stop.”

 

_“...What?”_

 

“I… Please. Slim. Don’t stop.” His normally rough voice was soft, it sounded pathetic to his own ears(?), the desire so clearly laced in it making it sound heavy. “I want… I want it.”

 

“You… I… _Shit… Edge… Fuck…”_ And then Slim presses against him fully, tentacles raging back to life with twice as much vigour as before. He feels the other humping against him, feels the other’s drool dripping down his skull as his tongue lolls out of his mouth. “Can’t believe… You _like_ this,” he growls lowly and Edge whines at the sound.

 

“Stars, Slim! _Hnngh!_ _Love_ it, love this, _love you!_ ” He cries out, not even thinking about the words he lets spill from him as he moans at the other’s attention. It’s like he’s been drugged, mind swimming and body tingling. He never knew that this could feel so _good._ He can hardly hesitate anymore, can hardly reprimand himself for his actions with the way his boyfriend is making him feel.

 

“ _Fuck--_ would’a done this ages ago if I’d’a known you’d be this into it,” Edge feels him lick a long stripe across his collarbone before biting down _hard,_ forcing a guttural moan from the back of his throat. “‘Course yer into it, yer my little slut, ain’t ya?” Another bite has him sobbing, the pain mixing with the pleasure as he draws the marrow from his bones. Marking him. “C’mon, say it. _Say yer my little slut.”_

 

“I’m--!” He arches suddenly, his orgasm hitting him like a brick wall. There was no warning, all at once he’s thrown off the edge _(hah. Slim would be proud of that one.)_ spiraling into a chasm of ecstasy as pleasure explodes through his body. Slim doesn’t relent, if anything his pace picks up as Edge chokes for breath, whining out what he hopes to be _‘I’m your little slut.’_

 

He figures he’s close enough because Slim moves his head to whisper right against his skull. _“That’s right. And you know what little sluts get? Little sluts get to be bred.”_

 

Edge whines, rolling his hips as best he can. He can feel a bit of a bulge at the base of Slim’s… (well he’s not entirely sure _what_ it is. He can feel the other humping and thrusting, but the movement is too de-synced with whatever’s actually impaling him.) He feels a rush of arousal and anticipation, and all he manages to hiss out is a soft _“Yessss.”_

 

“Gonna fuck you nice and good-- fuck you _pregnant._ ” Slim’s sentences start to fragment as he gets closer and closer to the edge. “Fill ya up with my cock and my cum and my _kids--_ ”

 

And then Edge feels that bulge move, pulsing up whatever’s inside him until it breaches the tip and plants itself deep inside of him. He lets out a shriek, the object stretching him so deep so unexpectedly. It rolls around as the appendage inside him jerks again, another bulge making its way up and deep into his cunt. Edge can feel himself crying, from pain or pleasure he’s not really sure, but he knows _exactly_ what’s going on. Whatever was inside of him was laying _eggs._ Something that Edge always wanted to try with Slim, but he never had enough control of his magic to do correctly.

 

The second egg rolled against the first, the bulge of the oval shapes stretching him in such a foreign way. Then he feels the appendage jump _again._ “Nonono, I can’t, I can’t take another, _Slim--_ ”

 

“One more, you can take one more. Be my good little slut and take one more,” Slim was practically purring, rubbing his cheek against the top of Edge’s skull as the egg continued to make its way into him. It settled with the others, every movement jostling them and pushing against Edge’s walls to the point of pain. He was still crying, unable to fully process the stretch. One egg was pressed firmly against his G-spot, the other two rolling against it and making it move. It felt weird and painful and so, so good. The appendage pulled out just slightly, just enough to make room for-- _“Nggh!”_ Slim came inside of him, his cum splattering against the eggs and filling Edge even more.

 

Edge cried out as another orgasm is ripped from him, the eggs relentless in the way they moved, rubbing harshly against his walls and dragging out his orgasm until he’s twitching with overstimulation. “S..So good…” he whines just as he’s coming down. “Felt… Felt so good.”

 

He hears a dark chuckle above him and suddenly, the appendage returns.

 

_“You don’t think we’re done, do you?”_


End file.
